happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and TV episodes. There are 3 seasons so far for the Internet shorts (with different animators), and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series, each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes. There have also been rumors that a second TV Series season is in the works, but Ken Pontac comfirmed that the TV series is cancelled due to budget problems. Internet Shorts Season 1 (2000 - 2003) Season 2 (2003 - 2005) Season 3 (2007 - Present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1: One Foot in the Grave Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2: Lesser of Two Evils Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3: The Third Degree Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4: Four on the Floor Original Airdate: October 30, 2006 Episode 5: Marooned Five Original Airdate: October 16, 2006 Episode 6: Deep Six Original Airdate: October 23, 2006 Episode 7: Seventh Heaven Original Airdate: November 6, 2006 Episode 8: Behind the Eight Ball Original Airdate: November 20, 2006 Episode 9: Nine Lives Original Airdate: November 27, 2006 Episode 10: Going Ten Crazy Original Airdate: December 3, 2006 Episode 11: Good and Nice Eleven Original Airdate: December 10, 2006 Episode 12: Series of Twelve Original Airdate: December 17, 2006 Episode 13: Thirteen Eyes on Me Original Airdate: December 25, 2006 Blurbs These are episodes where the original episode has been done over with a series of speech bubbles/boxes containing text, either a joke, a random statement, a goof, or a fact relating to the scene. The blurbs are (this is in order of episode listings, not the date of release of these videos): *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Popcorn Video *Class Act Blurb *Blind Date Blurb *Can't Stop Coffin Blurb *We're Scrooged! Blurb *Just Desert Blurb *Stealing the Spotlight Blurb *Wrath of Con Blurb Character Pop-ups Throughout Happy Tree Friends, the way the characters were introduced, and also the how title sequences and closing credits were displayed, evolved over time. First Internet Season Internet Season 1's introductions involved every Happy Tree friends coming out of a bush, going through an animation, such as a gesture (a wave), and then going back into the bush and disappearing. Normally, before they appear, text saying "This Week Featuring...", and when all of the characters have finished, another piece of text appears saying "Almost there...", all this happening while the Happy Tree Friends theme song plays in the background. The gestures the characters make while they are visibly are as follow: *'Cuddles:' Waves. *'Giggles:' Holds both her hands down to her waist. (Goof: Don't have a mark on her face) *'Toothy:' Waving both of his hands. *'Lumpy:' Looks at the viewer stupidly. *'Petunia:' Waves quickly while leaning to one side. *'Handy:' Smiles and then looks at his nub's and grows frustrated. *'Nutty:' Jitters around. *'Sniffles:' Looks at the viewer. *'Pop:' Smokes his pipe and winks. *'Cub:' Waves. *'Flaky:' Has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, becomes frightened and hides in the bush. *'The Mole:' Feels the bush with his cane. *'Disco Bear:' Moves from side to side. *'Russell:' Takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it. *'Lifty & Shifty:' They pull their trademark grins. *'Mime:' Holds both of his hands on the screen. *'Cro-Marmot:' Stands still. *'Flippy:' Salutes. *'Splendid:' Pops up with his hands on his hips (as a heroic pose) and then pops back down. Second Internet Season In Internet Season 2, all the characters are featured in a book. The book shows more characters as it flips pages. All the character are featured one by one on a page. The background is usually the same color as the character. The gestures the characters make while they are visibly are as follow: *'Cuddles' in a yellow background while holding both his hands out *'Giggles' in a pink background posing with her hands on her waist *'Toothy' in a purple background holding both his hands out and smiling (a goof where he has normal buck teeth) *'Lumpy' upside down with his background (which is blue) upside down *'Petunia' in a dark blue background waving with one hand *'Handy' smiling while in a background with orange grass and a tree stump. *'Nutty' looking hyperactive *'Sniffles' holds a few books while standing by a forest *'Pop' raising Cub up into the air *'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background *'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane *'Disco Bear' by a disco ball *'Russell' in a pastel green background standing by a river *'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins *'Mime' holding a balloon animal *'Flippy' in a green background *'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background *'Cro-Marmot' Stands still with a snowy background (This can only be seen on the website, because the first season intro is replaced with the second season intro.) Third Internet Season These intros began with the episode Wrath of Con. Each character's pop-up features a rhyme or an alliteration that fits in with their character. *'Sniffles' doing a chemical science experiment S is for Sniffles-Science is seriously satisfying! *'Splendid' flying through the air S is for Splendid-Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *'Lumpy' is holding a sandwich L is for Lumpy-For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! *'Russell' is rowing a small boat R is for Russell-Row, row your boat down a running river! *'Lifty & Shifty' have stolen bags of money L is for Lifty, S is for Shifty-No time to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! *'Petunia' is planting flowers with a watering can next to her P is for Petunia-Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! *'Handy' stands smiling, surrounded by tools H is for Handy-A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! *'Lammy & Mr. Pickels' are walking and holding hands L is for Lammy, Mr is for Mr. Pickels-Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! Starting with Something Fishy, there is also a featuring character card, which reads "Featuring a few friends:" and has the characters playing on a playground. TV Series *'The Intro' has: **Pop raising Cub up and down; **Giggles and Cuddles on swings; **Petunia and Toothy on a seesaw; **Flaky, Nutty, and Sniffles on a merry-go-round with Lumpy by the side (this may be a reference to Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *'Cuddles:' Cuddles skateboards over a log. (A small refrence to "Sweet Ride") *'Giggles: '''Giggles ice-skates on ice. *'Toothy: Toothy bites a lollipop, and waves. (A refrence to "Eye Candy") *Lumpy: Lumpy is in a toilet, with a roll of toilet paper on his antler, and he waves. *Petunia: Petunia stands behind a bush, waving, and flowers behind the bush wither. *Handy: Handy stands behind and lowers the hook on this truck. *Nutty: Nutty hops from piles of candy to a ice-cream cone. *Sniffles: Sniffles uses a magnifying glass to show an ant. *Pop: Pop catches '''Cub as he goes down a slide. *'Flaky: '''Flaky stands nervously around chicks, that are jumping. (A refrence to "From A To Zoo") *'The Mole: The Mole walks around a street. *Disco Bear: Disco Bear dances on a dance floor, while a disco ball shines. *Russell: Russel fishes on water in his boat. *Lifty & Shifty: Lifty & Shifty pulls a bunch of sausages. (A refrence to "Meat Me for Lunch") *Mime: Mime makes a balloon animal. *Cro-Marmot: Cro-Marmot stands, and the scene changes to night, while he stays still. *Flippy: Flippy salutes as he raises his flag. *Splendid: Splendid flies around the Earth. *'''End Credits has: **Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits Irregular Episodes *'1999': Banjo Frenzy: The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy appearance and Flippy wise) and early versions of Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles. *'2003: Enter the Garden:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. *'"1927": Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot when he was unfrozen. *'2003: Mole in the City:' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. *'2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom) *'"1950": Ski Patrol:' A parody of the how-to-do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight:' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. ' *'2006: Youtube Live Episode: An episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured nine characters in a claw machine. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Fall Out Boy Music Video. *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do:' A 20-second episode starring Lumpy which features no gore, pain or deaths. (Easter Egg Episode) *'2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode:' An episode that debuted on the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *'2010: YouTube 101: Subscriptions:' Uploaded by the user, YouTube. Starring Cuddles demonstrating how to use the subscribe feature on YouTube. *'2011: Disco Bears All:' An advertisement featuring Disco Bear's greatest hits. *'2011: Youtube Copyright School: '''Russell learns about copyright infringement. Video Games *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm *Milk Pong Arcade Games ''See full Article: Arcade Games Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. The smoochies are: *Cuddles as a pet *Giggles' Valentine *Toothy's Easter *Petunia's Summertime Adventures *Nutty's Party Surprise *Sniffles's Science *Flaky's Baseball *Pop's BBQ *Mime's Olympics *Disco Bear's Halloween *Pop & Cub's Christmas Kringles Kringles are special short holiday messages (set during Christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. There are currently ten Kringles.(Note:The last 2 Kringles of the list are from the very beginning and very final of a Winter Break video. See "Happy Tree Friends-Winter Break"). The list of Kringles are: *Reindeer Kringle *Tree Kringle *Kitchen Kringle *Caroling Kringle *Ski Kringle *Train Kringle *Strain Kringle *Chill Kringle *Sight Kringle *Star Kringle Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. The Mole was listed as a character, but he doesn't appear to have a connection with Ka-Pow now, and, as a note, his episode, Mole in the City, debuted way before "Ka-Pow!" even existed. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb' Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror' Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death' HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected). The HTF Breaks are: *Seize the Day *Chore Loser *Deck the Halls *We Wish You *Happy New Year *Take Your Seat *Moppin Up *Bite Sized *Pop & Corn *Butter Me Up *Cheesy Does It Love Bites The list of Love Bites episodes are: *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love *I Heart U Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *Many episodes from the Season 1 and Season 2 internet shorts contain glitches (an image of a scene from the episode would briefly appear). This is now fixed in the TV series and later episodes, with the last known occurence in A Sucker For Love pt. 2. *''Asbestos I Can Do, ''Intimate Spotlight, We Wish You, Deck the Halls andYouTube 101: Subscripitions are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. No blood or gore appeared in Youtube Copyright School, though Russell was seen getting crushed, blasted by a cannon, and attacked by piranhas. *''From A to Zoo, ''And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Sea What I Found (original version on iTunes as well), Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, and Gems the Breaks were edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *''Keepin' it Reel'' and See What Develops, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Concrete Solution, Better Off Bread and Blast from the Past, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wishy Washy, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Peas in a Pod have the same morals. *So far, nobody has been killed by firearms, since Kenn Navarro stated that it wouldn't be very imaginative. Guns were used in Operation: Tiger Bomb, however (although not one bullet damaged any of the characters). External links *Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes *Watch the TV series *Happy Tree Friends halloween minisite *Alternate Happy Tree Friends halloween minisite *Happy Tree Friends holiday minisite Episodes Category:Lists